Playing the Players
by iRiDeScEnT DrReAm
Summary: "Are you ready to play the players, Tessa?" Tessa nodded firmly. "How hard can it be after all?" Clary and Tessa have had just about enough of Jace and Will and their womanizing ways - so they make a plan to give the two a taste of their own medicine and break their hearts. The only problem is, the Herondale boys are planning on doing the exact same thing. TMI/TID crossover.
1. Prologue

_Hey guys! _

_So after I read The Infernal Devices – and cried my heart out – I totally fell in love with Tessa, Jem, and Will. After reading a few fanfictions, I decided to write one myself and suddenly it popped into my head: why not write one with both the characters of the Mortal Instruments AND the Infernal Devices? _

_Happy reading! _

_Disclaimer: I do not own the Mortal Instruments or the Infernal Devices. _

* * *

><p><em>"<em>_So it's gonna be forever, or it's gonna go down in flames. You can tell me when it's over, if the high was worth the pain. Got a long list of ex-lovers, they'll tell you I'm insane. Cos you know I love the players, and you love the game." _

_- Blank Space, Taylor Swift _

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

Tessa Gray did not consider herself a hot-tempered person.

In fact, she rather prided herself on her ability to keep her cool in any situation, no matter how tense. She was the peacemaker, the calm one, the collected one. Tessa had never met someone she couldn't handle before.

And then she had the great misfortune to meet Will Herondale.

Otherwise known as the bane of her existence.

In all honesty, Tessa didn't think there was anyone – apart from Jem – who could walk away from a conversation with Will without wanting to tear their hair out and scream from pure frustration.

So she felt it was perfectly justified to slap him in the middle of the cafeteria.

"Was it something I said?" Will asked mildly, not looking fazed in the least. His midnight blue eyes sparkled with amusement - the same eyes that so many girls swooned over. It was too bad, Tessa thought, that the beauty could not mask the terrible personality.

"God, Will!" Tessa yelled. "Just go!"

"Go where, if you please?" Will inquired, as if asking the time.

"Go to France, go to Russia, go wherever you want! Just go far away from me!"

"You wound me, Tess," he cried dramatically. "Right here." He placed his hand over his heart, looking for all the world as if she had just stabbed him with a sword.

Before Tessa could retaliate, someone else stepped forward, someone with blonde hair and a charming smile, and clapped a hand on Will's shoulder. "Must be losing your touch, bro," Jace drawled. "Finally willing to admit defeat and accept that I have a better way with the ladies?"

Will scoffed. "Please. Like you could do any better."

Without missing a beat, Jace turned to the red-haired girl who stood by Tessa's side, her emerald eyes widening with horror as Jace's gaze landed on her. _Don't you dare, Herondale. _

"Clary darling," Jace smiled flirtatiously, "go out with me this Saturday, will you?"

"In your fucking dreams," Clary retorted, before grabbing Tessa's arm and pulling her away. "Come on, Tessa, let's go. It's no use. These two will never change."

The two girls walked away as whispers broke out across the cafeteria like little hissing fires. The students of Shadowhunter High had just found a new topic of gossip for the next few days - Tessa and Clary.

"Every single time man," Jace sighed, dropping his hand. "What is it with the two of them?"

"I don't know," Will scowled, "but I certainly don't like it. We've played every single girl in the school – except for the two of them. It's like they're immune or something."

"A word of advice," Jem offered, stepping forward. "If you really want to win them over, why don't you stop flirting with every girl you meet and focus on _them_. Show them that you've changed."

Both brothers stared at him like he had just told them that he was going to strip naked and dance in the middle of the cafeteria.

Suddenly, Jace's golden eyes lit up.

"That's it!" He clapped Jem hard on the back. "Dude, you are a _genius_!"

"Oh shit," Alec sighed. "This is going to be bad."

"Hey!" Jace stopped, looking affronted. "My ideas are not bad!"

"Really?" Alec raised an eyebrow. "What about that time you decided it would be fun to try to jump into the pool from the treehouse?"

"Or when you drank all that tequila - underage, might I add - and ran down the street naked?"

"Or when you tried to feed the poultry pie to the ducks to see if you could breed a race of cannibal mallards?"

"That one was Will's idea!" Jace protested.

"But you executed it," Jem reminded him.

"They ate it too," Will reminisced. "Bloodthirsty little beasts."

"Can we get back to the point here?" Jace asked impatiently. "Clary and Tessa. Man, if we can get them – we'd be known as the ultimate sex gods."

Alec and Jem exchanged commiserating glances. Being friends with the Herondales was an exhausting job, one that required them to work 24/7 and buy medical insurance.

"So, what about this plan of yours?" Will asked.

"Just like Jem said," Jace explained. "We make them believe that we've changed. We stop flirting with every other girl and focus solely on them, and treat them so well that they fall for us. Then we'll have played them good and well. Problem solved!"

"Whoa, whoa, time-out," Jem interjected. "Jace, that's low - even for you. I haven't said anything before because the Angel knows it's impossible to get you to change. But his is different. You aren't just going to break their hearts; you're lying to them, making them believe that you changed. Can you really live with that on your conscience?"

"Jem," Will said seriously. "It's just a bit of fun. Back off, will you?"

Jem looked to Alec for support. The dark-haired boy sighed, knowing it was futile even as he spoke. "Think about Cecily," he started, voice cajoling. "How would you feel if someone treated her that way? If someone broke her heart?"

Jace and Will hesitated. "Cecy's a tough girl," Jace shrugged. "I'd like to see the guy who can play_ her_. It'll be fine, guys. Relax."

Jem and Alec knew there was nothing more they could say to change the minds of the two Herondales. They were like freight trains; they wouldn't stop until they reached their destination.

"No flirting or making out, though," Will complained. "That's going to be hard, man."

"It's just for a few weeks," Jace shrugged. "A month, max. How hard can it be to fall in love with _us_?"

* * *

><p>"Those Herondale boys are the limit!" Tessa raged, pacing up and down. "They think the whole world is just dying to fall at their feet!"<p>

"I know!" Clary burst, her green eyes blazing with anger. "And Jace has the NERVE to ask me out – asshole thinks he's God's gift to women!"

"If Will vanished off the face of the Earth, I'd throw a party! Honestly, his head is so big I'm surprised it doesn't burst!"

Isabelle and Sophie sighed as they watched their friends. They weren't surprised; this outburst was tame compared to some of the others they had endured. Isabelle looked at her watch – this one had lasted twenty minutes and by the looks of it, it would go on much longer.

She gave Sophie a covert nudge, which meant: _Who's going to break up their little rant fest?_

Sophie nudged back. _I did it last time; it's your turn. _

Isabelle sighed. _Damn it. _

She got to her feet rather half-heartedly. "Tessa, it's time for English Lit."

Normally, the mention of English Lit would have drawn Tessa's attention. For some reason Isabelle couldn't understand, Tessa loved old English novels – Charles Dickens, William Shakespeare and the like. When Mr Wayland had announced that they would be studying _A Tale of Two Cities, _Isabelle had thought that Tessa might jump up in class and start doing the Macarena.

Today, however, the mention of English Lit just caused Tessa to keep going.

"No way!" Tessa shrieked. "I know he's just waiting for me to come so that he can torture me some more."

"Tessa," Isabelle explained patiently. "You have to go to English Lit. It's mandatory. If you don't, you'll get a detention. Is that really what you want?"

Tessa stopped in her tracks, frowning at Isabelle. "Fine. But if he even dares to try anything, I'll – "

Clary snapped her fingers. "That's it! I've got it!"

All three girls looked at her. "Got what?" Sophie questioned. "Clary, please don't tell me you've cooked up some crazy plan for revenge."

Clary grinned at the brunette. "Actually, I have. But it's not crazy."

"Well, tell us!" Tessa crossed her arms over her chest.

"We beat them at their own game," Clary announced. "We reel them in and make them fall hook, line and sinker for us. We make them believe that we love them too - and then break their hearts."

Sophie looked uncertain. "Clary, I know they're completely infuriating. I know you hate them. But are you really sure you can pull that off? Do that to them?"

"Why not?" Clary demanded. "They do it, Sophie. It's like a game to them. They play girls and break their hearts and then they _laugh _about it. Do you know how many girls cry because of them? How much hurt they've caused? But they don't even care, Soph. They only care about themselves."

"I'm with Clary," Tessa added. "Let them have a taste of their own medicine for once."

Isabelle looked unconvinced. "You do know the number one rule in playing a player, don't you?"

"And what rule is that?" Clary asked.

"Never fall in love with him."

Both Tessa and Clary shot Isabelle incredulous looks.

"Who, us?" Tessa laughed. "Fall in love with them? No chance."

"It's impossible," Clary agreed. "We're going to make _them_ fall for _us_. So Tessa, are you ready to play the players?"

Tessa nodded firmly. "How hard can it be, after all?"

* * *

><p><em>Oh darlings, you have no idea what you're in for. <em>

_So, there you have the premise of the story. Tessa and Clary – and Jace and Will – have the same goals: to make the other two fall in love with them. And you know this is going to lead to a whole load of trouble. _

_Till next time! _


	2. Chapter 1

_Less than a day and already eight reviews and 31 follows! _

_You guys are fucking awesome. Virtual hugs from me to all of you. This chapter takes place a couple of days after the events of the prologue, and I hope you like it. _

_Happy reading! _

_Disclaimer: I do not own the Mortal Instruments or the Infernal Devices._

* * *

><p><em>"<em>_Save your advice, cause I won't hear. You might be right, but I don't care. There's a million reasons why I should give you up, but the heart wants what it wants." _

_ - The Heart Wants What It Wants, Selena Gomez _

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One <strong>

"Clary," Jocelyn called. "Can you come down here, please?"

"What is it, Mom?" Clary asked as she came down the stairs, noticing that her mother had a worried look on her face, one hand still holding her phone. "What happened?"

"It's Grandma," Jocelyn sighed. "She fell down the other day and broke her leg; and since she has no one else, I – "

"Will she be okay?" Clary interrupted. "It's not serious, right?"

"She's not going to die or anything," her mother reassured her. "But she won't be able to do a lot of things by herself and since she has no one else, I need to go and look after her."

"How long will you be gone?"

"I don't know," Jocelyn answered. "At the very least, about three weeks. And since your father is away too, Jonathan, Tessa and you are going to be alone here."

"So you want me to keep them in check?" Clary teased. "Say no more, Mom. I understand your concern completely."

Her mother rolled her eyes. "I know that there's going to be at least one party happening when I'm gone, so just clean up after yourselves, will you?"

"Will do, Mom," Clary nodded. Although Jonathan was the oldest out of the three of them, Jocelyn and Valentine trusted Clary and Tessa more. Jocelyn knew that if not Clary, Tessa could be counted upon to be the voice of reason.

"I've left enough money that you should be good until Dad comes home," Jocelyn continued. "In case you wanted to order pizza or something like that."

"Ok. Oh and Mom, can I – "

That was when the door opened and Jonathan came in.

As far as brothers went, Clary had decided when she was twelve, Jonathan was pretty cool. Yes, he drove her up the wall and made her want to strangle him sometimes, but he didn't treat her like a kid just because she was a year younger than him and neither did he act like he was a pest in front of his friends. Yes, he could be embarrassingly protective of her sometimes, but Clary had always found that to be secretly quite touching.

Most people were surprised when they found out the two were siblings and Clary couldn't really blame them. Jonathan was tall and broad, with white-blonde hair like their father, while Clary was short and thin with her mother's fiery red hair. The only similarities the two shared were their bright green eyes and slender hands, inherited from Jocelyn.

Really, Clary mused, it was most unfair that her brother had gotten all the _good _genes.

"Oh Jonathan, good, you're here," her mother sighed in relief. "I must leave as soon as possible."

"Leave?" Jon asked, looking confused. "Where?"

"Grandma broke her leg, Mom needs to go look after her, so we're going to be alone for the next three months weeks until Dad comes home from his business trip," Clary rattled off before her mother could even open her mouth.

Jonathan blinked, and then a devious smile spread across his face. "We're going to be home alone for three weeks?" he asked. "Sweet!"

_The days when children begged their parents not to leave them at home alone, _Jocelyn reminisced as she went to pack. _I just hope they don't burn the house down while I'm gone. _

* * *

><p>"What is this supposed to be?" Clary stared at the notebook that Isabelle had thrown onto her lap.<p>

Her mother had left a few hours ago. Jonathan was out at Alec's house and Clary and Tessa had decided to invite Sophie, Isabelle and Cecily over, not wanting to be alone by themselves in the huge house.

"Well," Isabelle explained, sitting cross-legged on the bed, "if you're going to carry on with your crazy plan of playing Jace and Will, I figured you would need this."

Tessa leaned over Clary's shoulder to read the words on the front page. The title proclaimed that the notebook was "The Perfect Guide to Teach You How to Play a Player."

The two girls exchanged dubious looks before Clary turned to the next page and started to read the words out loud. _"Playing a player isn't easy. If the guy is a true player, then he's an expert at playing girls and breaking their hearts and has been doing so for years. But if you're determined to play a player and have him eating out of your hand in no time at all, just follow these steps." _

"You made a guide for us on how to play Jace and Will?" Tessa asked, raising an eyebrow. "Seriously?"

"I didn't make it," Isabelle defended herself. "I found this article online. It seemed pretty sound advice, so I printed it out and pasted it into the book."

"You have to use it," Cecily said firmly. "I know my brothers. They're experts. You're going to need all the help you can get to pull this off. Trust me on this one."

"And you're okay with us breaking their hearts?" Clary said doubtfully. "They _are _your brothers."

"They may be my brothers, but they need to be taught a lesson," Cecily replied. "I hate seeing them play girls and cause heartbreak and they won't listen to me no matter how much I tell them not to. If this can get them to change, then I'm all for it."

Tessa grabbed the book from Clary and flipped the page. _"Step number one: Ignore him at first. To play a player, you need to get his attention. You have to start off by completely ignoring him – be an ice queen if you have to. If he walks into a room and tries to charm you, look away, stare into your drink, or barely say hi before you check your phone or disappear to the girl's room."_

_"__He'll notice you precisely because you didn't notice him. Players expect to be worshipped by every woman around and he'll wonder why his magic didn't work on you." _

"Been there, done that," Cecily grinned. "They're completely baffled as to why you don't like them."

_"__You don't have to be outright rude to him. Just look completely uninterested like you have better things to do than to talk to him. But that doesn't mean you should insult him or call him names, either." _

"Shit," Clary sighed. "_That's _going to be hard."

"Just think of it as a sacrifice for the greater good," Sophie offered.

_"__Then, slowly acknowledge them. After a while, say two weeks or so, you can start to open up a bit. You should let him know you see him, but just enough to make him curious and to want to get to know you and win you over. Warning: Don't let him make you laugh, ask you to dance, or lavish you with compliments._

Before she could continue reading any further, the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it," Tessa said, getting up. "It's probably the pizza guy."

"Pizzas are a definite must for girl nights," Isabelle said. "It's like one of the Ten Commandments or something."

Tessa rolled her eyes as she grabbed some money from her dresser and went out the door, listening to Isabelle and Cecily arguing about the inequality of people always ordering pizzas for nights in. Cecily insisted that she was going to start a campaign for "Food Equality" and that she was getting tired of seeing all other types of junk food being discriminated against.

Her friends were weird.

But she was glad to have them.

Tessa hadn't known what it was like to have friends, real friends, until she came to New York. She had always been a loner, preferring the company of fictional characters over real people.

Tessa couldn't count the number of times she had sobbed into her pillow, _A Tale of Two Cities _clutched tightly to her chest as the cruel remarks of her schoolmates continued to ring in her head, taunting her.

And then had come the accident...

Tessa had gotten much better at pushing the memories away in the three years since she had left London. Clary had been a rock of support, always there for her as a shoulder to cry on, or if she just needed to talk – even if it was at midnight.

Jocelyn, Valentine and Jonathan had been equally as kind to her; Tessa had grown to love the Morgensterns as her own family but there were still times when she cried herself to sleep at night, when she couldn't look at Jonathan without it reminding her of –

"Excuse me?"

Tessa was pulled back to real life by the voice of the pizza delivery guy. "Sorry," she smiled. "I was a bit preoccupied."

She really had to keep a better handle on those memories.

_Some things have to stay in the past. _

* * *

><p>"William, will you<em> pay attention to me<em> when I'm talking to you?"

Will was roughly jerked back to reality – or more accurately, the mahogany dining table – when Jace jabbed his elbow into his ribs.

"I'm sorry, Grandmother. What were you saying?"

Imogen glared at him over her spectacles. "If you did not find it interesting enough the first time, I doubt you will care to listen to it again. I am not repeating myself, William. In the meantime, I would suggest that you learn some manners."

And she did not look at him again.

Will groaned internally. When his grandmother was displeased with someone, it was a long time before she finally forgave them and even longer still before they made their way back to her good graces again.

Imogen Herondale may have looked like a frail old lady but she had a will of steel. Ever since his grandfather's death, the whole family looked to her, and she ruled the household with an iron hand. You didn't break her rules unless you wanted to face her wrath.

One of those rules happened to be that the whole family had to sit together at the dining table and eat dinner together, during which they made polite (a.k.a, forced) conversation.

His grandmother would have done much better in the eighteenth century, Will decided.

The table was quieter than usual that evening, as it always was when Cecily wasn't home. His younger sister was the main conversation-maker, and without her, no one else quite knew how to begin.

It didn't help that it was the first evening Ella had invited Ragnor, her new boyfriend, home.

Eventually, a silence descended upon the table, all attempts at talking finally petering out. Will knew that the significance of the day wasn't lost on anyone, that, like the proverbial elephant in the room, the absent seat at the other head of the table was just another reminder of what they had all lost.

Will didn't even ask for permission before he left, knowing that what he had done was unpardonable in his grandmother's eyes, and finding that he didn't care.

* * *

><p>Jace found him on the roof half an hour later.<p>

Ever since he was little, Will loved to come out on the roof and look up at the stars. It was his own private space, somewhere he could lie and think and be by himself. He had learnt the constellations when he was young and he could point them out even now, tracing their shapes in the sky with his eyes until he came to the first star whose name he had learnt.

_"__That's the Pole Star, Will. No matter where you are in the world, you can always see it – if you just look hard enough."_

"You should have seen the look on Imogen's face when you left." Jace's voice was amused. "She looked like you had just committed murder or something before her eyes."

"She looks like that half the time anyway," Will responded. "I don't see the difference."

Jace chuckled. "True. But you better come down now, or I think she's going to throw a fit."

Will groaned. "She's probably going to murder me."

Jace shrugged. "Ah well, you're going to have to take care of that problem yourself, dude."

Will sighed dramatically. "Make sure you pick out a nice tombstone and a good epitaph. I would hate to give a false impression of myself to the lucky souls who happen to walk by my grave."

"Lucky indeed," Jace said dryly, throwing an arm around the other boy's shoulders. "Now let's go meet your impending demise."

* * *

><p><em>Whew! Finally finished it! <em>

_Sorry that I took so long – nearly a week – but life got in the way. _

_I know this chapter had no Tessa/Will, Jace/Clary interaction, but I promise there will be in the next chapter. I wanted to give you a bit of an introduction to their lives. Now that the Morgenstern household isn't going to have any parental authority, things will get crazy..._

_Till next time! _


	3. Chapter 2

_Hey everyone! _

_Heads up: this chapter is more Wessa but fear not Clace lovers – I will not dream of not giving Jace and Clary their chance. _

_Thanks for all the favs, follows and reviews!_

_Happy reading! _

_Disclaimer: I do not own The Mortal Instruments or The Infernal Devices. _

* * *

><p><em>"<em>_I'm a badass jumping off a moving train. I'm a Jane Bond, putting all the guys to shame. I'm a wild card, I'm about to take my aim. You better watch out...I'm a fire-starter, I'm a sweet disaster. I melt hearts like water..." _

_Fire-Starter, Demi Lovato _

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Two <strong>

"This chai latte should be one of the seven wonders of the world because it is bloody_ amazing._"

Tessa rolled her eyes at the redhead's dramatic statement, calmly taking a sip of her own black coffee. "Your relationship with food is one that I will never understand."

Clary pointed an accusing finger at the brunette. "That is because you, my dear Tessa, are just plain weird. Who else would drink _black coffee _when there are so much more delicious drinks – such as this amazing chai latte - you could have?"

Tessa scoffed. "_I'm _weird? I don't know what delusion you're under but I think it's perfectly apparent to everybody that _you_ are the weird one. And for your information, black coffee happens to be perfectly delicious _and _healthy."

"Yeah, yeah," Clary waved her hand dismissively. "You just keep telling yourself that."

Without Jocelyn to yank the covers off and threaten them with bodily harm, Tessa and Clary had gotten up only at ten in the morning. Not wanting to cook or eat, in Clary's words, "boring old cereal", the two girls had decided to head to Starbucks for brunch.

Tessa wished she had a camera with her, just so she could capture the look on Clary's face. The petite girl looked like she was in heaven; an expression of complete rapture on her features, complete with a creamy mustache on her upper lip.

"I need to go soon," Tessa said, throwing Clary a napkin to wipe her mouth. "My shift at the bookstore starts in about fifteen minutes and I need to pick up a new copy of A Tale of Two Cities since my old one looks like it might fall apart any minute."

"You're the only person I've ever known who voluntarily reads a Charles Dickens book," Clary commented. "Sometimes I worry about your mental health."

"I can assure you I'm perfectly sane," Tessa replied dryly, finishing off her drink. "Although I can't say the same for you, I'm afraid."

The redhead's spring green eyes sparkled with mischief as she threw her head back and put on an exaggerated British accent. "Tessa darling, what_ever _are you talking about? I'm completely of sound mind – are you sure you're feeling all right?"

"That sounded like you just inhaled a load of helium," Tessa informed Clary, trying and failing to hold back a smile. "And don't make fun of my country."

Tessa hadn't ever thought that she could miss London, even though she had lived there for nearly ten years. It was only after the accident, after she had returned to New York to live with the Morgensterns that she had missed it desperately, often forgetting where she was when she woke up in the middle of the night. New York, however lovely it was, just wasn't London. Wasn't quite home.

"I think I'll head on over to Simon's house," Clary interrupted her thoughts. "Say hi to Luke for me."

The two girls headed out of the cafe and parted ways, Tessa heading to Luke's bookstore, a couple of streets away, and Clary going to Simon's house. It was an unusually hot and humid day for October and Tessa was glad to get out of the sweltering heat and into the air-conditioned shop.

Luke, Jocelyn and Valentine had been close friends in college, and the Morgensterns had named Luke godfather to both Jonathan and Clary. Tessa's parents had been friendly with Luke too, but Tessa had only got to know him when she moved in with the Morgensterns. It was Luke who had offered her a part-time job at the shop, knowing that she needed something to take her mind off the accident. He had also insisted that she call him Luke instead of 'Mr Garroway.'

Jessamine Lovelace was at the counter as usual, busily filing her nails with her perfectly manicured feet propped up on the table. "Great, you're here," the blonde girl drawled when she spotted Tessa. "I was nearly about to die of boredom."

It was a mystery to Tessa why Jessamine even wanted to have a job at all. It wasn't as if she had financial problems; Jessie's parents were loaded, and she was the apple of their eye. If she needed anything, all she had to do was bat her eyelashes and ask.

Luke came out of the store room, smiling when he spotted Tessa. Jessamine called goodbye and left, but Tessa was focused on Luke. She knew from his face that something was wrong – his usually cheerful blue eyes were clouded with anxiety and there was a strained expression on his face.

"Tessa," he started. "I need to ask you a favour."

"What is it?"

"Could you stay until two instead of 1.30 and lock up?" Luke asked. "Amatis was in a car accident, and they've taken her to the hospital so I need to go."

"Of course," Tessa replied. Amatis was Luke's older sister, which explained why he looked so worried. "I hope she's alright."

"Me too," Luke sighed. "Thanks, Tessa. I owe you for this."

"No problem," Tessa smiled.

Once Luke had left, Tessa settled herself into the chair behind the counter and opened up a brand new copy of A Tale of Two Cities that she had taken from the shelf.

Placing the book flat on the desk, she started to read, her head resting upon her right elbow. It didn't take long before she was drawn into the world of 17th century France, into the minds of Lucie Manette and Charles Darnay and Sydney Carton...

"Well, fancy seeing you here Tess."

_You have got to be kidding me. _

Tessa's head snapped up, her blue-grey eyes narrowing at the person who had rudely pulled her back to reality. Sure enough, it was Will's dark blue gaze that met hers.

"What are you doing here?" she blurted, standing up. She might be trying to play him but if he tried any of his cheesy pick-up lines on her, the only thing he was going to get was a repeat of the slap she had given him last Tuesday.

Will shrugged. "I came to get a copy of A Tale of Two Cities. Is it a crime?"

_Of all the times he could have come to get the book, he _had _to pick 12.30 on a Sunday afternoon. Why, Fate, why? _

Tessa gritted her teeth to keep a rude response from slipping out. _You're trying to play him. You can't insult him at every turn. _"I never said it was," she retorted calmly. "You wanted A Tale of Two Cities, didn't you? Here you go."

She shoved the book she had been reading into his hands. "That'll be eleven dollars."

Will didn't pay her and leave like she'd been hoping. Instead he looked at her curiously, blue eyes searching her face. "Why were you reading this?"

Tessa sighed. "I was bored, I read a book I liked. Eleven dollars please."

Still, the infuriating boy lingered. "Why do you like this book?"

Tessa was about to reach over the counter and throttle Will until she saw the genuine interest in his eyes. Much to her surprise, her annoyance faded as she tried to answer his question. "I don't really know," she responded, thinking. "I think it's because I like the characters mostly. Especially Sydney Carton."

Will raised an eyebrow. "Doesn't he die in the end?"

"Will you never stop asking questions?" Tessa replied, exasperated. "Yes, he does die but he did it because he loved Lucie and wanted her to be happy."

"If I had a name like that, I'd go kill myself too," Will agreed cheerfully. "Poor guy."

"I am not going to enter into a discussion about names with you," Tessa replied tersely, barely keeping her temper in check. "And I believe you still owe me eleven dollars."

Will, of course, ignored this. "Why are you all alone?" he asked, looking around the shop.

Tessa sighed. "Luke – my boss – had to leave early because of personal matters. He asked me to stay until two to lock up. Are you satisfied now?"

Will looked at his watch. "Looks like you have about an hour left," he commented, turning his midnight blue eyes on her.

"What a remarkable observation," Tessa replied sarcastically. "Can't you just pay me eleven dollars and leave? Isn't there some pretty girl you have to flirt with?"

Right at that moment, there was a _ding, _like the sound of a text message. Tessa knew it wasn't her phone; it would have to be Will's. "There you go. Looks like Juliet can't wait for her Romeo."

Will smirked. "Romeo, am I?"

Tessa wasn't sure whether to roll her eyes or smack him on the head with a thick book.

She settled for the latter.

"Ow!" Will complained. "That hurt, Tess."

"Good," Tessa replied primly. "And don't call me Tess."

"Violent woman, aren't you?" Will muttered, rubbing his head. "First you slap me and then you hit me on the head with a book."

"Well you deserved it," Tessa told him. "Now are you going to pay me eleven dollars or not?"

_Finally _Will got the message and paid her. "Great," Tessa sighed in relief. "Now leave."

"Is that the way you talk to all your customers, Tess?" Will teased. "Most improper conduct, I must say." To Tessa's horror, Will sank down against the wall, sitting Indian-style and making it apparent that he wasn't going to leave for quite some time.

"Don't you have somewhere to be?" she asked desperately.

"Nope," Will shrugged. "I told Jem I'd meet him here at two, and considering that you're going to be all alone, I thought I'd keep you company."

"Thanks for your consideration," Tessa said tightly, "but I'm fine by myself."

Will shrugged. "Look, I have time to spare and so do you. You can either read your book while I sit here and die of boredom – or we could mutually spare each other an early demise. Your choice."

Tessa was about to pick option one – if Will didn't have some pretty girl to flirt with for forty five minutes, it wouldn't harm him – but then remembered that she had to make him fall in love with her.

_The sacrifices I make for the good of the world. _

She sank down against the wall about a metre away from Will, pulling her legs up to her chest. "If anyone comes in and looks at me weirdly," she started accusingly, "I'm telling them it's all your fault."

Will grinned. "Fair enough."

* * *

><p>Clary could not believe her stupidity.<p>

She had completely forgotten that Simon would be at his cousin's bar mitzvah, even though he had told her just two days ago and now she was standing in front of his empty house looking like a complete idiot.

With a sigh, Clary turned around and walked back up the pavement, pondering her options. Isabelle and Sophie would be working on their Science project and Tessa was at work...which left only Cecily.

Clary set course for the Herondales' house, hoping that she wouldn't meet Cecily's stiff-as-nails grandmother, Imogen. The first (and only) time that Clary had met her, the old lady had been most displeased at what she called Clary's 'utter lack of manners'.

But to be fair, it wasn't Clary's fault that Imogen expected everyone to say good morning instead of hello, like _normal _people did. And then when she tried to apologize, cut her off very rudely.

Miserable old bat.

The leaves were starting to fall, Clary realized distractedly, her shoes crunching over the ones that lay on the pavement. They were turning a fiery orange, a colour that made her yearn for her Prismacolour pencils and a sketch pad.

Clary was so lost in thought that she didn't even realize she was at Cecily's house until she walked smack into the door.

That was embarrassing.

Rubbing her forehead with one hand, she rang the doorbell and stepped back, waiting for Cecily to come to the door. When no one came, she rang it again, tapping her foot impatiently. What was taking Cecy so long?

When it finally opened, she sighed in relief and looked up – to come face to face with a chest. It was a very nice chest, tanned and muscular and with a six-pack, but it was also very naked.

_What the hell?!_

In her surprise, Clary took a step backward, slipped, and would have fallen on her butt if a strong arm hadn't clasped her hand and pulled her back with enough force that she collided with the aforementioned very naked chest, her hands gripping her saviour's biceps for balance as two hands gripped her waist to keep her steady.

Clary followed the arms all the way up to their source and then to the face that accompanied both the torso and arms, her eyes widening in horror when she realized whose embrace she was currently locked in.

"Well, well, Clary," Jace Herondale said, an amused smirk on his face, "I never knew you felt that way about me."

* * *

><p><em>Whew! Finally done! <em>

_So we've got some Wessa action and Clary falling into the arms of a shirtless Jace...what could be better? ;)_

_I'm sorry this took so long but I had to write and re-write it until I was finally satisfied with the result. I can't believe nearly sixty people, and maybe more, are reading this. That is INSANE. I love you guys, I really do. _

_Please tell me what you thought of this chapter in your review.__ Till next time!_


End file.
